Details, Details
by KiwiKow
Summary: Konoka reeeeally has a bad memory. KonoSetsu fluff. Rated T for showers.


**AN:** Well, this came to me on a whim, when I was in the shower and practically killed myself trying to get some forgotten conditioner. 3 and a half hours later, this is done. I don't think it's my best work, but hey, what can you do when the plot bunny bites you?

It's 1 AM when I'm posting this, so if you find any typos, please don't hesitate to let me know!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Negima, would I really be writing crappy fanfiction about it?

* * *

Don't you just hate it when you forget those little things that don't matter much, but end up being important later in life? Like today, for example, when I forgot got all ready to take a shower, got _inside _of said shower, and went to wash my hair when I realized that I realized that we were out of shampoo. It doesn't really mean much, but it's still your reason for being in the shower in the first place.

I call this temporary amnesia.

Don't see how this affects me later in life yet? Well, it just so happens that I knew that the shampoo was all gone, and had actually made a trip to the store specifically for the stuff. And had, upon returning home, proceeded to leave it in the shopping bag on the kitchen counter.

At this point, I had two options. First, I could simply turn off the shower, get out, and be on my way. This defeats the whole purpose of the shower, however, as I'd be just as smelly as before, my hair would still be messed up, and on top of it all, I'd be sopping wet. Then there was option two: get out of the shower, go grab the shampoo, and come back wash my hair. Normally, I'd be afraid of scarring my poor roommate/teacher for life with such an act, but he and my other roommate, Asuna, were out for the day, so it should've been safe.

Carefully, I twisted the water to a slow trickle and stepped out of the shower, only to almost kill myself by slipping on the wet tile floor. I managed to catch myself on the towel rack, cursing under my breath as I twisted my wrist backwards to do so. Thinking it better to be safe than sorry, though, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself – even when Negi Springfield was nowhere to be found, his proneness to perversion and everything that he touched was somehow a force to be reckoned with.

The squeak of the door, the light friction of maple against carpet, and I was outside, and feeling very thankful that I had grabbed my towel.

Now there is something worse than forgetting little things that don't matter much but end up being important later, and that is forgetting _big _things that are really important, which make life so much of a living hell that it's almost humorous until you realize that this is happening to _you_.

I call this stupidity.

There, in the middle of my dorm room was the reason I had bought shampoo in the first place, if you want to think about it that way. I mean, I'm supposed to look nice for those stupid o-miais, but it's not those creepy older men I dress up for. I couldn't care less if they saw me in a potato sack, actually, but it's not like that, it _can't _be like that, because _she's_ there, too.

Somehow, I had completely forgotten that today was one of those lovely little o-miai days. Oh, still be my heart, for all that passes through me might just make me swoon from excitement.

They're actually not all that bad, because I like having someone in there with me so that those perverts don't try anything funny (and let's face it, gramps is too old to notice stuff like that), so Setsuna gets to "escort" me to the meetings. And she does her bodyguard job pretty well – every possible suitor gets the death glare from the time they enter to the time they leave. I think they find it a turn-off, which is just really too bad…I was _so_ looking forward to hooking up with a guy twice my age.

Not that it really matters, but I'm not all that interested in either of those: guys twice my age…or guys, period.

It all flooded back to me, like a faucet left on over night (I made a mental note to go back and turn off the shower later)…seeing as today was a marriage meeting day, I had invited Setsuna over, which explained why she was leaning against the doorway of my dorm room (I made another mental note to remember to lock the door when I'm in the shower).

She had been alerted to my presence by the soft opening of the bathroom door and, no doubt, the squeak I made upon seeing her. Her face quickly turned a shade of red that I had previously thought inhumanly possible, and started to study the pattern of the soft shag carpet. My face was probably a similar color to hers by this point.

"I, um…soap…"I mumbled vaguely, gesturing toward the countertop in a stuttered explanation. She nodded understandingly, as if what just came out of my mouth had actually made sense, but her eyes still remained firmly downward.

Secchan was still blushing, too, and oh how cute it was! It's really hard to explain just how attractive that little tint of color is, but somehow the embarrassment of it all, what she could be thinking, and that I was the cause of it all was enough to make me melt on the spot…

_No, Konoka, not now,_ my internal voice of reason argued, and I grudgingly complied. What was I doing again? Ah yes, shampoo, and if I didn't get it soon things would only get more awkward.

Gathering all the courage I could muster, I marched over past the doorway to the kitchen, swiped up that trouble-causing hair product, and turned on my heel to return to the bathroom.

…Only to realize that I was still sopping wet, and that I was falling, falling, falling. My hand groped out for something to save myself with…nothing. I was in the middle of the kitchen, after all, and nothing was in reach. My eyes wrenched shut automatically, my teeth gritting in preparation for impact.

And suddenly, I landed with a _whump_ on something was far too soft to be the kitchen tile. My eyes blinked open, and I found my fire-engine faced friend under me. Her arms were wrapped awkwardly around my back, which was somehow very arousing. We just sat there for a very long moment, and I'm not sure what she was doing, but through my head rushed a series of situations that, in retrospect, awe me that a nose-bleed didn't occur.

"Th-thanks," I eventually managed to utter, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. God, I know it shouldn't have been so flustered, but being practically naked on top of your romantic interest makes it hard to act under normal circumstances.

I tried to push myself off of her, and make that _completely_ naked as my towel decided that it wanted to detach itself from me at what was most likely the most inappropriate time possible. A quick "Eeep!" from me, a suspicious trickle of red liquid down her nose, and I found my body once again pressed against hers. On second thought, maybe this situation wasn't such a bad thing…

"You're probably late to your meeting by now," she remarked, a bit more casually than I would normally expect from her.

"Oh darn," I replied, grinning. "I'd much rather be spending time with some old creeper than with you."

Secchan's blush darkened, but she continued. "Your grandfather will be upset. You _know _how much he wants to find you a partner."

"But…I don't need a partner," I whispered. "Not when…"

She gave me an odd look, and I knew that it was now or never.

"…not when I have you."

There went that blush again. "O-ojou-sama, you can't say such things. People will take it the wrong way!"

She still wasn't getting it, or, more likely, was logicing herself out of it _'It's too improper!' _I practically heard her say, and had to suppress a giggle.

"But…what if that's how I want people to take it?" I knew she knew what I meant by this, but I had to clear up any doubt. Oh, I felt bold right then, and whether it was love that surged through me then, or a rush of adrenaline, or quite possibly both, I did what I never thought it would.

I leaned forward and kissed Secchan. The little moment of hesitation I originally had was lost as my lips crushed against hers, and knew that everything was right in the world. My eyes were closed, but I could tell that she was wide-eyed. Suddenly, the irritating little buzz of uncertainty flew back to me. What if she doesn't like me? It was all in my head…just wishful thinking? I slowly pulled myself off of her.

Now I couldn't even look at her. "I…I'm sorry Secchan," I said, trying to hide the warm tears that were threatening to roll down my face. "Let's just forget this ever happened, okay? I promise I won't bother you agai-"

I was cut off by a pair of warm, soft lips. This was unexpected, but I certainly wasn't complaining. After my initial period of shock, I kissed back, hard, moaning against her mouth. Grabbing her head, I slid her hair out of its ponytail so that I could run my hands though her hair. I slipped my tongue against her bottom lip, and it forced its way into her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance for a while, eventually ending with Setsuna as the victor. We can't let her have _all _the fun, though, can we?

For the second time I pulled away from her, but this time was entirely different from before. "This is much more fun than the o-miai," I whispered, resting my nose on hers.

"Definitely," Secchan agreed, blush still present but fading slightly.

"Y'know…you're not dressed for the occasion very well right now, Secchan," I said, changing the subject entirely. I was surprised at how husky my voice had gotten, and judging by Secchan's renewed blush, I decided that it wasn't such a bad thing.

"I mean, I'm practically naked…"I gave her a moment to think about the implications before continuing, "And you're still dressed for that silly old o-miai." I tutted in mock disappointment. "Really now, Secchan…I guess I need to fix this for you."

I propped myself up a bit so that I was straddling her, and she immediately looked away. Oh yeah, the towel fell off. "I think it would be best if you matched my current state of dress, so I don't feel all alone," I purred, loosening her tie. My hands moved down the silk of her shirt, undoing one button at a time, the anticipation killing me.

Finally, I opened her shirt to reveal what could only have been the essence of perfection. "Ah…Kono-chan…" Just as I was about to unwrap the gloriousness of it all, though, I remembered the third thing that I had forgotten. Or rather, it remembered me.

My dorm room door burst open with a crude bang, and I froze. Ohhhh dear, what now?

"Konoka, I'm ho-" _Thunk_. Whatever Asuna had been previously holding had just become acquainted with the floor, as she had obviously just seen what she had just walked in on.

The three of us froze for a minute, with Asuna's eyes flicking back and forth from me to Secchan to the towel to Secchan's not-so covered chest, then back again. After a while, though, she finally decided to voice her thoughts.

"Holy-"

"Shit," I muttered, then turned to face her brightly. "Hi, Asuna! What's up?"

She was beginning to regain her senses, I think, and a bit of rage that came with it. "What's up? What's _up_?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, 'what's up'. You see, it's a sort of saying we have these days that means-"

"Would you kindly explain why the hell I come home after a long day to find my best friend naked and stripping my other best friend?"

"It's, uh….not what it looks like?" I tried, grinning up at her.

"Well then, what is it?" she asked skeptically, raising one eyebrow. "I mean, I'm totally cool with you two being together, but not with you getting down and dirty in the place I eat my breakfast!"

At this point, poor Secchan regained her senses. "Uhhhh….I should be going now. I'll just leave you two to your room."She carefully untangled herself from me, handed me my towel, and made a mad rush for the door.

"Hold on a minute," Asuna said, grabbing Secchan's shirt before she could escape. "Don't think you're getting off scott-free, missy."

"Ah!" I exclaimed, pounding my fist into my palm. "Asuna! I just remembered, I'm late for my o-miai!"

"What?" Asuna was so shocked by my random outburst that let Secchan go. Both turned to face me.

"But…there's really no time to change, so I guess we'll just go like this!" I concluded, and before it could sink in, I leaped off the floor, tied my towel around me, grabbed Secchan's hand, and raced out the door.

"Hey wait, you can't go out in public like tha-!" I could faintly hear in the distance, but it was too late. I had already grabbed Secchan and sprinted out the door.

Secchan looked at me quizzically. "Kono-chan…wasn't your o-miai supposed to start about 10 minutes ago?"

I simply smiled at her as we slowed down, reaching her dorm room. "Silly Secchan. We're going to be much too busy to be going to any meetings any time soon."

* * *

**AN:** And there you have it, folks! The love child of a plot bunny, and conditioner...that sound weird. Oh well, don't forget to make my day! *urges you to feed the review rabbit*


End file.
